The field of this invention involves devices providing celestial body and associated sunlight, shadow representations. The focus of this invention relates to earth globes, specifically to such globes which have the ability to present, display, and maintain, the proper visual manifestations and chronometric characteristics of the Earth-Sun astronomical system throughout the calendar year.